


An exchange of favors

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan and Ventress come  to an agreement.





	

"I'll teach you."

"What?"

"I'll teach you," Obi-Wan repeats. "Help me capture or kill Dooku. I'll teach you whatever I can."

Ventress stares at him as if he's started talking gibberish. "And what could you possibly teach me that I would want to know."

He shrugs. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

***

She interrupts his meditation rather rudely several hours later. He tosses the comm link back to her, rubbing his temple. "What is it?"

“I'll help you with Dooku. And you'll teach me whatever it was you were just doing. I know how to meditate but that was different. Teach me."


End file.
